For the EMPEROR!
by rybird
Summary: In the dark days of the 41st millennium, the Imperium of Man has discovered yet another xenos home world, ripe to be purged in the name of the Holy God Emperor of Mankind. Only time will tell if the xenos will be able to deter their incoming judgment.
1. Chapter 1

The wide grassy plane rumbled with the movement of its new guests, blackening under the mass of the march. Arthur Bartmen approached the xenos city in a moderate walk, just another blimp in the line of thousands of his fellow Imperial Guardsmen making their way towards it. He marched rhythmically to the clatter and sputter of the tanks behind him. Arthur was in a good mood. It was nothing but a simple cleansing job of the planet. Arthur prided himself for his attention to detail, which had allowed him to survive battles on 4 separate planets, making him a veteran at only age 24. He marked how little the xenos had in the way of technology. The Buildings half a mile ahead were made in a primitive manner of simple brick, stone, and wood. As far as he could tell, they had no space fairing capabilities, or much of an army. His unit had attracted no hostilities coming down to the planet, or when they regrouped for the assault on the city. Of course, the Imperial Guard rarely ever received any intel for any mission, so it was possible that the resistance had already been obliterated. The xenos in the city were clearly alerted by the mass of the incoming Imperial Guard. Windows and doors were being open, and the xenos began coming outside. As the army drew nearer, Arthur noticed that the xenos were not humanoid, but walked on all limbs like a common animal. The abstract and bright color of the xenos hurt his eyes, for he had never seen such color before, aside from the grays and rusted metal of his home hive planet, or the red and green of the ork battlefields. The xenos sent a small group to meet the army. The group was that of no more than 20, and cared no see-able weapons. Its an ambassador group, Arthur realized, sent to meet the new creatures. The armies of the emperor stopped 200 yards from the city, waiting for orders. The xenos were truly primitive, as they wore no clothing, other than the hide on their backs. Arthur knew enough to know that primitives were often the most savage, as many of the elite guardsmen came from barbaric planets. As they drew closer, Arthur realized that the abassadory group was headed strait for him and his part of the advancing line. The Commissar tank rolled ahead through the ranks of the guardsmen, the commissar perching out of the top hatch, a wide grimace on his face. The group of xenos changed their direction to the obvious leader, and stopped in front of the tank. The commissar seemed as curious about the xenos as Arthur was. The commissar sat atop his tank, casting an intimidating presence as he waited for the xenos to speak. Arthur was shocked to hear them start to speak what sounded like the imperial priest's low Gothic. How did the xenos know such a holy language?, Arthur thought. Though he didn t speak the language himself, the commissar appeared to understand what was being said, and said a few words back. Smiling, the commissar gave a small chuckle, the xenos sharing in the laugh, though clearly not understanding what it was for. Without another word to the xenos, the commissar gave one order," For the Emperor!" Without a chance for the unaware xenos to act, the tanks rumbled over all but 6 of the ambassadors in one fluid movement, blood and bone sticking to the treads of the great battle tank. The remaining xenos watched in horror, unable to comprehend what had happened to their brethren. They didn t have much time to wonder, as Arthur and other guardsmen began firing on the remaining xenos. With a tremendous roar, the great march continued on, as the tides of the Imperium commenced purging across the entire planet. 


	2. Chapter 2

*originally I had just written this for fun after a slight immature burst of annoyance about MLP fans writing nonsense crossovers. They blatantly turned their favorite characters of MLP along with most of the cast into a collection of the most annoying Mary Sues I have ever had the displeasure to come across. Indeed, everyone makes mistakes, and my anger was evaporated as soon as the words of the first part left my brain. But, it seems, there are a decent number of people out there who want more of this. To be honest, it was pretty damn fun to write, so here is more. Much more to come, this is just what I had time to transfer from a written notebook to computer text.*

The tactic was to be simple. The front line of tanks surround the town to prevent

xenos escape, and Arthur's company of the 6th Imber Luctas Regiment was to move

in and secure the town as the rest of the regiment (11 other rifle companies

companies and 5 armored divisions) moved on to the next centers of population.

Once the town had been investigated and generally subdued, the tanks and artillery

were to bombard the town into oblivion, cleansing the area for future human

settlements.

The tanks stopped and idled once they reached the predetermined

positions on the outskirts, surrounding the habitations. Arthur was again surprised

buy the organization to the town. There seemed to be no outlying structures,

separate from the main bulk. The density of the town simply started, and remained

the same throughout.

Suddenly, a tank spotter with magnoculars shouted out.

"We've got aerial targets!"

Indeed, a group of three of the quadrupedal xenos were flying above the rooftops,

headed west. These xenos, though, appeared to have wings, and were each carrying

satchels.

"LIGHT EM UP!"

The xenos were reduced to bloody mist and bits of flesh by the flash of over

40 lasguns.

"Contact eliminated!"called out the spotter, stating the obvious. Very few forms

of xenos could have survived that.

The town was nestled at the bottom of a valley of the rolling green hills, the

wind blowing calmly and cool. It was a welcomed relief to the deep heat

of the cramped transport and drop-ships, full of musty air and the smell of

sweat and urine. Arthur himself was amazed when he had first laid eyes on

an agro world. He had never known that there could exist such vast, flat and

pleasant expanses. The concept was certainly more impressive to Arthur than the gargantuan

buildings, constructs, and factories of his home planet. The buildings more

often than not blotted out the sun.

As the men passed through the line of artillery and tanks, and onto the streets

, those with experience tensed up.

The words of Arthur's first squad commander came back. He could almost smell

the reek of the cigars.

"Remember, no matter how good things seem, there

is always some Emperor-forsaken bastard right around the corner. Cuz the

second you start feeling safe, you can bet your ass that's when the gods of

chaos themselves come out of the woodwork, all vying for a part of your liver."

The streets at this point were abandoned, but for a few xenos running

around erratically, panic stricken. The company broke apart and fanned out,

the various smaller squads congregating behind the outer buildings.

"What? Why are we stopping here? The commissar already ordered the attack,"

spoke Monohan.

Sergeant McKinley looked up from his data slate.

"That was just the commissar 'aven some fun. We wait for the orders.

Apparently this one comes from higher up."

Arthur wondered why the attack wasn't commencing also. As the men began

congregating behind the buildings, they looked ridiculous. As they stood

waiting behind the buildings in large groups, the clearly exposed numbers

overwhelmed any cover.

It was a deeply uncomfortable feeling, standing in wait in the peaceful town,,

the sun high in the sky, and the breeze soft and refreshing. It was alien

and strange to the men.

"Aight, we move out. Commence the Purge, servants of the Emperor!"

The order came as a relief to the men, and Arthur moved into the streets with the rest of his squad, half crouched.

*Ps. I only know enough MLP from a simple wiki read, so there will most likely be no appearance of the actual cast. Just their race in general. *


End file.
